Just Yourself
by Maman Abeille
Summary: My rewrite of Loveeater/Miracle Queen, so obviously spoilers for that. Currently a one-shot with the potential to be a short series.


**Title: Just Yourself**

**Timeframe: Season 3 finale **

**Pairing: Lukanette **

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Obviously spoilers for LoveEater and Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Parts 1 and 2). **

**Special thanks: **

**Author's Note: After all the craziness of this season, I think that the creators of the show might actually be getting back on track. At least we can all hope and pray, anyways. Nothing that you recognize is my own. **

Marinette feels her heart break as she shuts the gate behind her to the little park square. All she wants to do is get home before running into anyone else and hide under the covers for the next several days. However, Tikki must be out of luck, because just as she hears the click of the gate latching shut, she spots Luka riding by on his bike.

"You okay, Marinette?" He asks her, concern clear on his face as he stops in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she tried to tell him before breaking into tears and burying her face in her hands. "Actually, no, I'm not fine at all." Luka takes off his helmet as he makes his way closer to her. "I'm so tired, Luka, of all the responsibilities." She leans into him and feels some of the weight she's been carrying melt away as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She sniffles though her tears, and he feels her shoulders wrack under his hand. "Of having to put up a front all the time. Of never being able to be who I truly am." She completely breaks down into a fit of sobs, and he pats her arm tentatively.

"It's alright, Marinette," he tells her his usual calm tone. "You can tell me everything." He pauses for a moment to look down at her. "Or nothing, if you prefer. You can be yourself with me, you know." She can tell he means it, and she's so thankful that he has always been there when she's needed him, completely nonjudgmental and supportive even in times when she knows she's hurt him. "Just yourself," he repeats again as her sobs grow louder and she leans into him, causing him to drop his bike. He registers it falling and hears the bang of his guitar hitting the ground, but he doesn't care. He just wants to hold the one that means so much to him and do what he can to ease her pain.

Marinette feels her cheeks flush as she realizes just how closely Luka is to her and how tightly she's grasping onto him, as if he were her own lifeline keeping her from drowning. She jumps back, embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't know why I did that." She nervously scratches her head, hoping he doesn't think she's crosse a line.

"Are you okay?" Luka asks her again, even more concerned that he'd been before her outburst.

She nods him with a little smile, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Though, if she's being honest with herself, being able to just get that out of her chest and be comforted by him did wonders for her mood. She barely had to fake the "Yes, thank you, Luka." She suddenly remembers their conversation from earlier in the day though and jumps at the opportunity to change the subject. "Oh! By they way, did you find that perfect tune you were looking for."

Luka can't hide the little smile at the mention of Marinette's tune, though she's still unaware that's what he's been searching for. "I think I did, yeah, but are you sure you really want to hear it?" She hums out a soft confirmation, but the slight hesitance in it, makes him reconsider. "You're thinking about Adrian again, aren't you?" he asks her, trying to hide his own disappointment. He really does want to stay unbiased with her as much as he can. He wants to allow her the opportunity to speak freely with him without worrying about his feelings for her, but he knows it's hard for her.

Marinette starts to agree with him, to explain to him what she's just seen and why she got so upset, but something stops her. In this moment, she really doesn't want to get into all of that with him. She really does just want to hear him play, something that always relaxes her and makes everything seem just so right. "Actually, Luka. I don't want to want to talk about Adrian right now. I'd really like to hear your tune. Will you let me?" She asks him with the first genuine smile he's seen in awhile from her. It's infectious and he grins back. "Of course. Do you want to go get some coffee or ice cream and I'll play it for you?"

"That sounds great! I think I saw Andre a couple blocks down earlier. Do you think he's still there?"

"Only one way to find out." He pulls his spare helmet out of his bag and hands it to her before picking up his bike and guitar, and strapping on his own helmet.

Andre is not set up on the same street Marinette had seen him earlier in the day, but he isn't hard to locate. A few searches on social media and they are able to track him off the Champs-Elysées. Once they do, Marinette takes the bike and guitar to find a bench, while he goes to get the ice cream. When he comes back a few moments later and asks if she wants to know what they were given or if she wants a surprise, she surprises herself by saying the later. She and Alya had spent years obsessing over what flavors Andre would choose for them and their perfect dates. However, she doesn't feel the need to be like that with Luka. Every conversation she's had with him has just been peaceful for her. No spazzing, or forgetting how to from an actual sentence, just complete comfort and ease.

Luka hands the ice cream out for him, and smiles down at their brushing hands as she takes it. He catches the blush that warms her cheeks as he grabs his guitar, but decides against commenting on it. As they settle onto the bench, he positioned his guitar on his lap and looked over at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Play for me." She surprises them both when she leans over and kisses his cheek. Just like the first time she did it, he completely froze, eyes wide and cheeks red. He nearly drops his guitar yet again, but catches it just in time. He clears his throat, and starts strumming. Marinette tilts her head back to the sky, enjoying the sunshine on her face as the beautiful notes of his song, her song really, dance around her. For the first time for as long as she can remember she feels completely content and happy. She lets out a quiet little hum of joy and leans her head against his shoulder, with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Luka," she whispers. He smiles down at her, and they both feel like can fly.

**I am really looking forward to how the show progresses with this in cannon. I hope you enjoyed one of my (many) ideas. I have a couple of ideas on where to go from here for this fic, but I think it works as a one shot as well. **

**-Maman Abeille **


End file.
